


Awakened

by AyylaFireheart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 17 & sassy, As will the others, Blood and Gore, DRAGON?, Dark subjects, Dorian has a mustache, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Filling in for, Friendship/Love, He does what, Humor, I dont know tags man, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Modern Girl in Thedas, Non-Consensual Violence, OC knows things, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, Solas might help, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Verbal Abuse, car crash, one of these things is not like the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyylaFireheart/pseuds/AyylaFireheart
Summary: Malika Ashworth is the daughter of two very powerful parents, who will do most anything to set themselves higher on the pedestal. Manipulating their 17 year old daughter is one of them.When one rainy night and too much pride sees Malika in an unfortunate situation involving twisted metal, blood on the pavement and a green light. Her life gets interesting.Thrust into the world of Thedas she must navigate to survive the harsh land and even harsher people. But her parents may have seen that she never does anything but what they think is right. Malika must break free of the hold they put on her young life and awaken to a new dawn.





	1. Steel and Rain and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an idea. One that I quite like. I am so bad.  
> Feedback is welcome, comments, concerns, and sad thoughts are as well.  
> I'm also not sure of myself when it comes to writing so bear with me but I do really hope whoever reads this enjoys it as much as I will enjoy writing it.  
> ~Ayyla
> 
> ALSO TO THOSE WONDERING: MALIKA AND SOLAS ARE NOT AND WILL NOT BE IN A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP, IT IS STRICTLY BUSINESS-and sadness-. This is a new idea, one that I have seen no one work on or write so I'm giving it a try. She is 17, he is a billion(i.know.hes.not.really.that.old) and hopefully people realize what I'm going to do and if not well you'll have to read to find out.
> 
> Italics are internal thought(excluding where it is used as emphasis on words)  
> Bold is different languages(ex. Elvhen, Orlesion, and the like as well as emphasis on REALLY strong words)  
> If this gets too confusing tell me and I'll figure a better way to change it.

She.. was dead.

Not the kind of dead that you are eased into, that lets you know it's your time. She was far from her time, far from her home and her world and utterly alone. But that last part had always been true for her.

At first she had thought it to be one of her usual vivid dreams, dreams that leaped out from her mind and begged to be let out. But then the pain had started, _real_ pain. Her dream pain had always been muted, unless it was in the case where she knew how it would feel. But she had never been in a car crash, and she felt this pain.

It had started with her parents taking her out for dinner, a rare treat to bring her along, but it was for an associate keen on making more money, on expanding the corporation and its base assets and to make some of the richest people even more so. The associate had specifically requested they not bring her, which riled her parents and so here she was. Irritated and dreading this dinner, she must be proper, must act like a _lady._ That was all she must ever be, proper, beautiful, calm and smiling even as people wished to suck the life out of her.

Her mother was the spitting image of perfection, at least that was what the magazines said, as did all the teachers and people at her school, the same applied to her father. Malika knew better, knew the faces her parents wore to please the masses and drop kings to their knees. To make investments soar and warehouses to be brimming with merchandise. They sold anything they could get their hands on and bought what they couldn't.

Those people never saw the ugly side, the blurry-eyed, shaking and desperate side, the imperfect. They kept it well hidden and gifted to her everything she wished, only to keep her mouth shut on the threat that if anyone knew, they would burn everything she owned, even the clothes off her back. Malika had too little possessions, too little to throw away for the sake of a better life. She had what she needed, and that was all she wanted.

What she didn't want or need was this awful pain. It _burned_ and _thrashed_ against her, coming on tidal waves of white, hot pain followed by dull aches. They were upside down, glass and blood and rain mixing beneath her. Fire shot through her again and she gasped, her arms dangled down and she swung them up, going to her seatbelt to try and ease the pressure on her chest and when her hands came away sticky with blood panic flared up making her stomach twitch and liquid heat spread through her limbs. Malika breathed deeply calming herself, at least she _tried_ breathing, instead of hot air came blood and she coughed, then noticed how her lungs felt, a strange aching pressure, much like drowning..

_No....nonononono._

Malika found that panicking while already slightly panicked was not a good thing and tried to breathe and promtly forgot her lungs were filled with her own blood, and so she coughed again, and again, and again, making the most intense pain she had ever felt flare up and wrack her body with chills and then heat flashes. She grasped at her chest again, feeling for _something._ If her lungs were filled with blood then whatever that something was had punctured through the back of the seat and _into her_. A wave of dizziness crashed over her and her arms drooped, but not before she felt the sharp coldness of metal under her left breast. Malika felt her heart thudding against her ribs and time seemed to slow, the rain pounding the underside, now topside, of her parents car echoed against the steel, her shallow breaths, punctuated by an odd cough here and there, seemed deafening in the tranquil quiet that had come over her.

She was going to die. In a car bound for a luxurious dinner with parents that hated her, and a mind that hated itself.

_It should not be this way. Death is supposed to be calming, a release of all worldly_ _burdens. To be free._

But she knew, deep down, that death was never that gentle. Pain must come before comfort, and what an array of pain she was in. She had thought she was dreaming because she _had_ been dreaming. She had fallen asleep and then been awoken upside down with pain raining down its wrath.

Death was no dream.

Death was a lover with cold unyielding arms that embraced everyone and everything it came into contact with. No matter how broken or perfect they were.

So Malika hung there, for what else was there to do. She could not fight, could not call for help and if she tried to free herself she would only end up bleeding out and she was already drowning.

Her hearbeat pounded out a steady rhythm, but with each passing second it got smaller and smaller.

There was no light, no guiding hand to take her into everlasting darkness.

Only steel and rain and blood, and before her eyes fully closed, a bright flash of green.

Her last thought before her heart ceased its pounding, was that she wished there was a reload button.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a really, really short chapter, but I promise in the future they will be much longer!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Come back for more!


	2. Battling Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's hurt.  
> Giant hole in the sky.  
> Sneaky snake.  
> More holes.  
> DONT LOOK AT ME.  
> They looked.  
> Sleeping in a bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are internal thought(excluding where it is used as emphasis on words)  
> Bold is different languages(ex. Elvhen, Orlesion, and the like as well as emphasis on REALLY strong words)  
> If this gets too confusing tell me and I'll figure a better way to change it.  
> Heeeeere's another chapter and as promised it's much longer.  
> I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update but for now I am trying for daily.  
> Feedback is welcome, comments, concerns, and sad thoughts are as well.  
> ~Ayyla

The first thing she noticed was the smell.

Burned flesh, ash and smoke, other things she didn't recognize and could not put into words. It all made her gag and she fought the nausea that rolled in her stomach. She was laying on her back, staring up at what she could only describe as a hole. A giant, black and green hole with a large green tether connecting to a....rift? She knew what it was, had seen it so many times and closed it over and over again.

She was laying beneath the Breach, but that couldn't be. Malika was _dead_ , she remembered it, vividly. She was inclined to believe that perhaps this was a dream, but the aching of her muscles and entire body said otherwise. Looking down at herself proved to be a very difficult task. She sat up, groaning at the pain that flared in her arms and chest, and panting she gritted her teeth and rolled over, trying to get her legs under her to stand and promptly collapsed back to the black, sooty ground. She gasped as her legs wobbled, to weak to support her. She felt grimy and dirty with blood and dirt and other uncomfortable things. Malika knew she was hurt but had no idea as to how extensive her injuries were, but at least she could breathe properly.

She was resting on her hands and knees, trying to regain some strength to stand when shouting drew her attention. Looking up, her vision dancing and nausea threatening to make an appearance, she saw a group of soldiers entering through the tunnel where the Herald would come through and try to close the rift. Fear shot through her and she laid her body close to the ground, hoping she blended in well enough they wouldn't notice her. What would they do with her? Would they chain her in irons and take her back for interrogation? Or would they kill her outright? She didn't want to die again and most certainly didn't want to be chained up in a dark dungeon cell. Malika had to get out, she had to leave this place and maybe, just maybe she could approach the people of Haven and they would take her in. It was worth a shot, however bad a plan it may be, but she had to try.

But first she had to actually get there, without getting lost or attacked by demons and soldiers alike. Her eyes cast over the ground, searching for a means out. The area looked about the same as the game, but more.... real, more details and space. She was in the sort of bowl-like depression and close to the spiraling tower that was behind the rift, if she could get behind that and sneak her way to the opposite side and find purchase with the rocks, then she had a small hope of getting away. More shouting and her eyes settled on the men at the entrance, they seemed to be waiting for something, or someone and Malika had the foresight to realize, maybe she _shouldn't_ wait to see what it was. So she inched her body slowly back, army-crawling in reverse and to her left, to the spire of rock that still stood. Rocks bit into her arms and legs, but she didn't care, her heart was pounding, whether in shock or trepidation she wasn't sure.

Just as she had reached the stone and made her way behind it, gripping it to pull herself upright, a woman appeared at the entrance. One that seemed to be cloaked in chainmail and shadows, that walked with deadly grace and set hazel green eyes sweeping over the ground, searching. A bow was strapped to her back and the woman reached up and pulled her cowl down to reveal short red hair, before quickly pulling it back up as running footsteps came from the tunnel entrance and she turned to greet whoever it was.

This.... this was very bad. If Leliana was already here that meant the Herald was on their way, or was already here. Malika's heart dropped when she peaked around her little tower and saw a tan-skinned woman with black hair approaching Leliana, followed by everyone's favorite stocky dwarf and maybe not so favorite elf. Behind them came the Herald, and Malika recognized that face instantly. She had fretted so long as to how to make her first character special, make her beautiful but intimidating at the same time. So the dark red, almost blood colored, hair and sharp, dark green eyes with Mythal's dark green, flowing v _allaslin_ , sent liquid fear curling through her limbs and her heart beat faster. The _vallaslin_ was her favorite, the branches curling over her cheekbones and forehead, down to her chin, had been beautiful and she chose them almost every time. But now she sorely regretted it, for it made the small elvhen woman a force of nature, one that Malika was dreading having to face.

Cassandra was scary, and dark, but her chocolate eyes had made Malika fall in love when she first saw them on her first playthrough. They reminded her of her own, dark brown flecked with gold and when the sun hit them.... it made her entire face glow. The scar on the warriors chin was more faded and less apparent, but still noticeable.

Varric was stocky, and his chest hair was indeed glorious, he seemed hardened and grimy as well. Bianca was a sight to see. Her parents had once taken her to an antique weapon show, there she found daggers, swords, crossbows, regular bows and all sorts of other arrangements of weapons. None of those crossbows had looked like Bianca, even though she spend hours combing through them. Bianca was special.

And the hobo elf held himself with a sort of dignified grace, and his shoulders were broad. He truly was an ancient elf, and had the frame to match. She had a sudden urge to touch the wolf jaw around his neck. She wondered if he would let her.

Malika was thrown from her wonderings when a booming voice spoke above her and sent a fresh wave of fear through her. _Corypheus._ She wondered what they would see, was she in the memory? Would he say different things than the game? She got her answer a second later when the usual dialogue started and she had momentary lapse of panic when the party started moving closer and closer to where they could jump down into the bowl. Malika had to hide, had to get out, she had wasted too much time starting at the party. She found them to her immediate left, on the other side of her tower. She searched frantically for a way out and settled on a small nitch above her head. A hole in the rock, one that she could hide in while they fought the demons and closed the rift. But she had to work fast, ignoring the pain that flared up she reached above her, grabbing and hauling herself up, up, up. She tried to be quiet but gasps and groans slipped past her lips as her legs and chest scraped against the rock. Thankfully they were drowned out by Corypheus's booming voice, along with Divine Justinia's smaller, accented one.

When she reached the hole and shoved herself inside, Malika felt slighter better, if a bit winded. The hole itself was just big enough that she could sit, hunched over with her legs crossed in front of her and arms bracing the sides of the rock. Her toes barely poked out and she dragged them in, hissing. And then she waited. She was so, so tired and her limbs felt like liquid, she heard muffled voices, orders being yelled and shouts punctuating the dense fog clouding her brain. She was getting a headache, one of the bad ones and she wished vehemently for her medicine to ease the ache. The best she could do was close her eyes and breathe slowly, in and out, in and out.

She had started drifting into sleep when a loud boom shook the tower and dust rained down, causing her to cough and gasp. Her mind felt sharper, she had never needed must rest to feel energized and mostly spent her nights awake. Electricity crackled in the air, making the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand up and a roar of rage shook the ground. And so the battle of Pride began. Truly she wished to see the giant demon for herself, but that was one of the worst ideas she had ever had, and she had many. Like that time she decided it would be a wonderful idea to ear half a pound of red, sticky candy hours before a banquet ball she was being required to go to. She couldn't smile for the entire night and no amount of brushing had been able to get the stains out. Malika smiled faintly at the memory, of the anger of her parents when they discovered what she had done. It had been entirely worth it.

That smile was wiped from her face as the tower shook again and she covered her nose and mouth to keep from coughing, shouts came from around her and more roars, a loud boom and a growl shook the tower again. She sat tensely, waiting. She felt tingles across her skin and something inside her uncoiled, purring like a car.

_Wait...Do I have magic?_

But that couldn't be possible, Malika mused maybe it was just her reaction to the magic in the air. Although it would be very cool if she did.... But then she would be labeled as an apostate sooo maybe it wasn't a good idea.

She was still trying to figure it out when the tower shuddered and seemed to _tilt_. Then she realized she was falling before she slammed into the ground, right as the Pride demon roared once before falling down, and was seemingly sucked back into the rift, which was bigger than before.

_The Herald had to open it. I remember now._

She was hidden in the rubble, her bones themselves seemed to ache and she panted lightly hoping no-one saw or heard her. Her Herald, well she wasn't really hers but technically Malika had created her, stepped forward and thrust her hand up to the rift, gasping and grunting at the force of it. The mark looked painful and Malika's chest swelled with sympathy. Everyone behind the Herald seemed to hold their breath as the woman took another step forward and thrust her hand higher. Then, with a crack, the rift closed and the elvhen woman collapsed, Cassandra rushed forward and lifted her halfway, then shouted a command and one of the soldiers ran up to her and took the small woman in his arms and the party started back to Haven. Varric said something she couldn't hear and Cassandra seemed disgusted by the way her lip curled. Solas brought up the rear, Leliana was leading the party.

Malika tried to rise, felt something well up in her chest and she gasped inching forward, one hand outstretched to them. She wouldn't make it on her own, she was hurt and bleeding and needed help. She needed them. Some of the rocks over her and around her moved with her shifting and she cried out as one of them dug into her back. A single head heard her cry, a single head whipped around and scanned the field and found nothing but a collapsed tower and the whispers of magic hanging thick in the air. When Solas turned back around and continued with the party, Malika felt something small in her chest being crushed and tears gathered in her eyes. With renewed strength she pulled herself out and up, gasping with the effort and tears making paths down her grimy cheeks. She limped forward, stumbling, but managed to stay upright. She couldn't stand up all the way and so slouched with one arm tucked into her side and continued onward.

The party was silent, save a few coughs and shuffling of feet, as they made their way to the tunnel entrance. Away from her, so far away. By the time she made it to the tunnel entrance, the pain in her legs and chest near blinding, the party was long in the distance, but she could still see them, if only faintly. So she stumbled on, the cold wind slapping her in the face, bringing the smell of snow and burnt flesh.

　

　

_I'm definitely dying. The wind is eating me alive. Why does it have to be so coooold._

What seemed like hours of following the small party, her surroundings seemed familiar and she did her best to stay unnoticed, which went surprisingly well. They were almost to Haven, smoke rose in the distance along with shouts and the clanging of steel. Malika felt the chill of the wind down to her very bones and had both arms wrapped around her waist to try and fight the cold. Her clothes were a mess and if her mother were here, the woman would have a fit, seeing her in such disarray. She'd cluck her tongue and send Malika to her room saying, "Darling, what a waste of such fashion, you should know better by now." In a way she reminded her of Vivienne, though the dark-skinned mage was much nicer than her mother. The thought made her smile and Malika felt her spirits lift and trudged on.

　

　

She had never given much thought to _how_ exactly she was going to blend in. If her age didn't give it away that she didn't belong here, her clothes certainly would. Dark blue skinny jeans and a black silk shirt certainly didn't fit in here. She was covered in dirt and blood and soot, and everything still ached. Her headache was worse and she was afraid of having a nosebleed, which wouldn't really have mattered considering her face was already covered in blood. The party carrying the Herald had long since disappeared inside Haven, leaving Malika to hide behind the soldiers tents with a pounding heart and head. She might be able to just walk in, given how many other people had been doing it, the gates were wide open and beckoning. But she was terrified of being stopped and questioned and then not being able to understand what they were saying. She also didn't have shoes, which she didn't notice until she halfway to Haven and if they had been lost in the collapse of the tower or before that she would never know. She had tough feet to begin with, but her toes were cold and she really didn't want frostbite. She liked her toes.

Sadly Malika had to stop thinking about her toes and start thinking about what she had to do. She could wait until it was dark out, which wouldn't be long considering the sun was low on the horizon and slowly sinking behind the snow-capped mountains, or.... she could walk in now and risk all the people questioning her.

Adan! I could pretend to be on an errand for him and bring him herbs.

It was a relatively solid plan, except for the fact she didn't know if his cabin would be in the same place. Haven was bigger than in the game and had more buildings, the soldiers tents were expansive and nearly took up an entire side of the lake, the blacksmith was larger and more people ran around and out of it then Haven. But it was entirely worth a shot. Before she could second guess herself she turned on her heel and stalked off into the woods, looking for elfroot and any other herbs in the snow.

　

She came back with a few bundles of elfroot in her arms, she didn't truly know how to pick it so she had simply grabbed it at its back and pulled. Some of the leaft greens had their roots still attached, but it was better than nothing. She took a deep breath and walked around the tents, her steps hurried and back slouched. She avoided eye contact and people seemed to not even notice her, even as she went up the stairs to the gates, through the gates, up more stairs and took a right. She passed the tavern, where loud, boastful could be heard, and up more steps that snaked slightly and found herself standing in front of Adans cabin. The area was more spacious and the cabins were larger, there was room for small tents and cots and campfires to be crowded around. An infirmary of sorts, to tend to the injured and injured there was. Most every cot had a soldier in it, Chantry sisters walked around tending to them and offering prayers up to the Maker. One sister seemed to catch her eye and Malika ducked her head and entered the herbalists cabin before anything more happened.

She was bombarded by smells, both foul and sweet, that made her gag and her eyes watered slightly. The space was cramped with tables and cabinets lining the walls, and bookshelves containing scrolls and thick books, a chandalier type thing hung from the ceiling and candles sat on every available surface. One table had herbs lined on and above it on the wall many were hung to dry. She blinked to clear her eyes and took a step forward when a body stepped in front of her. She flinched and backed away half a step and looked at the bearded face. He was bald, with just the slightest bit of fuzz on top of his head, and his goatee and beard were dark brown, with eyes to match. He wore a robe that hung to his feet, with a belt around his waist that held two pouches, brown leather sat on his shoulders and covered half his neck. He stood loosely, as if waiting. His face wasn't unkind, but it had an edge of steel to it. This was Adan.

 

Malika didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she inclined her head and held the herbs out to him. The man huffed and took them from her grumbling and muttering in words she didn't understand. She didn't let the shock set in, didn't let fear cloud her sense until he turned away and she all but bolted out the door. To her left was a smaller cabin, set back away from the rest and she knew, she _knew_ , that it was a stupid idea to go to it but so far her seemingly stupid ideas seemed to be working so it couldn't be that bad. Besides Solas wasn't even in there, he had to be tending to the Herald and his mark. So she took a few steps forward and was stopped by a large hand on her shoulder. This time when she flinched, it was harder and swung around to face Adan. In his left hand, the one that hadn't nearly made her jump out of her skin, he held a package and then he started talking and with a jolt she realized she couldn't understand him.

" **Hanc foecialium Camaram uix praetervecti sumus. Invenies eam alia parte portum. Solas opus est exhortatione, ne pereat."**

_Was that Latin? Oh my gosh it's Latin._

It really, really sucked when you refused to take Latin classes, Malika wouldn't be having this problem if she had. She just started at him and Adan frowned then pointed behind her, where she could see a small group of people huddled around a cabin door across Haven.

_Oh, he wants me to take it there._

With a bright smile she nodded and he huffed and handed the package to her, then turned to go back inside. She spun and gritted her teeth as pain flashed across her legs. She kept her head low and avoided people as best as she could. The pain in her legs made her want to collapse, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it as best she could.

When she reached the door she paused, her plan had been to avoid as much attention as possible and going to the Heralds cabin was the worst possible way to avoid attention. Especially since the room was filled with the people she didn't want to interact with the most, she realized. She stood at the door and could see Solas hovering over the Herald, who was pale and panting, sweat pouring from her. Solas had a face of pure concentration, his brow furrowed and he himself was a bit pale. Cassandra and Varric both stood in the middle of the room, Cassandra was frowning at the Herald and Varric wore an expression of concern. They seemed to hold their breath, as if afraid they would distract the apostate from his task.

So Malika, as quietly and gently as she could, walked to Solas and held the bound package to him. She assumed it held herbs to help the elf on the bed or it was for him, she couldn't be sure. His eyes flicked to hers and stayed there till she looked away and then back, he took the package gently and inclined his head. She did the same and when he looked back at the Herald she sighed quietly and backed away, sparing a glance at the two in the middle of the room. Cassandra had a hand on her sword, if Malika was a threat she had no doubt the warrior would cut her down. Varric was grinning at her, then gave her a thumbs up before turning his attention back in the direction of the bed.

When she finally made it outside she felt such relief Malika could have cried. She made her way slowly back in the direction of Adan's cabin before hanging a sharp left at the top of the stone steps, and limped her way behind Solas's cabin. A few small trees and dense bushes lined the wall and she say heavily down, leaning against the wooden wall.

She was in Thedas. She was in Haven. She was hurt and bleeding and she had no idea how she got there or why she was there.

But Malika Ashworth was not afraid, she was far from it. A small hope bloomed in her chest, before exhaustion and pain carried her to sleep.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thedas language is in latin and so I am using Google Translate and apologize for any mistakes for anybody that happens to speak or know latin. At the end of each chapter, translations will be posted in the order that they happened.
> 
> "Take this to the Heralds cabin, just keep past the tavern. You'll find it on the other side of Haven. Solas needs it, urgently, so don't lose it."
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tomorrow I should have another chapter posted, unless plans change. And if you notice any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them.


	3. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiny  
> Is English a thing?  
> Nasty  
> Tasty  
> RUN AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo. I have been gone awhile and I'm honestly really sorry. Things happened and I am just now getting back into writing. Again I don't know how frequently I will be able to update but I'll do my best! And I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is a bit short! And thank you for all the comments on the first two!!
> 
> Italics are internal thought(excluding where it is used as emphasis on words)  
> Bold is different languages(ex. Elvhen, Orlesion, and the like as well as emphasis on REALLY strong words)  
> If this gets too confusing tell me and I'll figure a better way to change it.  
> Feedback is welcome, comments, concerns, and sad thoughts are as well.  
> ~Ayyla

She should have known....

Malika had never _really_ considered the idea that dreaming could be so.... **_real_. ** But, of course, she was in Thedas the land of dreaming in unpleasant places, a.k.a, THE FADE. So yes, she should have known that drifting off to sleep would lead her here and she's have to deal with perhaps more unpleasant nightmares _that wanted to eat her._

Currently standing in a large open area, filled with nothing but everlasting darkness and green smoke, she wondered how much time had passed in the waking world and if she woke up right now would it be dark? Or would it be the next day? Malika didn't really want to find out, she wanted to explore the Fade and find out all its little secrets. Well, maybe not _all_ of them, but she was all for oppurtunities and this was the ripest one yet. Ugh, she was going to be a little apostate hobo herself, but she also really hoped she wasn't.

Malika didn't know what magic was supposed to feel like, but the Fade seemed to call to her, a sweet lullaby dragging her on and on and on. A tug in her chest, like someone had wrapped rope around her waist and pulled slightly, gentle yet urging, calling. She followed it and hoped that what ever was on the end didn't want to eat her, or posses her. As she walked she listened, grasping for any sound in the inky blackness and caught a faint humming, almost like the buzzing of a hummingbirds wings. It had no general direction and was getting louder as she walked, it cocooned her in its song, piercing and she shook her head wincing as another headache formed. Suddenly it stopped and a small, childlike voice came from in front of her.

"You broke."

A spirit hovered a few feet away, small and shining faintly like the sun. It had the frame of a little girl and flickered every now and then, but nothing quite human showed in its half-transparent face.

"You fractured into tiny pieces and flew all over. It wasn't supposed to end like this. You are everywhere and nowhere but don't belong in those other places. You are here and real. But those other places don't make you less real, only smaller, unnoticed, for now."

Malika didn't know what to do and had barely any idea what the spirit was talking about. She had fractured? She was everywhere and nowhere? She took a step closer and stopped, unsure. She wrung her hands and bit her cheek. Then, hesitating, asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

The spirit seemed to glow brighter when she spoke but dimmed again when she stopped, interesting. Then the girl drifted closer, actually drifted she didn't have any legs, until she was directly in front of Malika, close enough to touch.

"Fractured but whole, you drift until you fit, the river was only the start and now you have to follow its path to the end. But you are hurt and bleeding, you need help and I cannot help you." The girl's face seemed to widen in a smile and she tilted her head," The Wolf can help you."

For Malika, time seemed to zoom in on that one point and she froze.

_Yes I could, doesn't mean I really want to. But I do need the help. You are contradicting my entire point!_

Arguing with herself didn't do any good and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed the help, badly, but she really didn't want to draw that kind of attention to herself and the fact that she couldn't understand a word they were saying didn't help.

_I wonder if I could understand Elvhen.. Oh another great idea Mali, A+ on that one._

Her hands dropped back to her sides, something the spirit said stuck with her and she narrowed her eyes at it, "What did you mean by 'The river was only the start'?" Because that couldn't be right, they _shouldn't_ know about that. It had been many years ago, before she even started playing the Dragon Age. Back when her parents had just a small spark of actual warmth towards her, but it was a stretch to say they had ever loved her. Tolerated her for the social gain she brought them was about right. Malika was snapped from her dark thoughts as the bright spirit layed a hand on her shoulder, and everything tensed.

It was warm and sent sparks shooting down her arms and legs, it didn't feel like a hand, more like a pocket of hot air that was dumped on her shoulder. Whatever had uncurled earlier was awake now, and burning. It trailed along her arms and down her back, igniting her flesh.

" We've tried to help as best we can, but we can only do so much."

The sprit girl floated back and as her hand left Malikas body, a sense of cold rushed around her that felt like the fade closing in around her. Mali was at a loss for words and utterly confused. A flash of panic set in as the edges of her vision, and the emptiness of the fade started going in and out of focus. The last words she heard from the floating spirit sent shivers skimming her flesh.

_**"Audite et intellegite."** _

 

She woke to biting winds and the haunting remnants of the spirit girls last words. Malika didn't know exactly what was said, but she knew that ' **intellegite'.** Meant something along the lines of "to comprehend" or "to understand." She just had no idea what she was supposed to understand.

She had slouched over in her slumber and she sat up, hissing at the burning that accompanied the movement. Her eyes rested on the brown wood of the cabin lazily, she felt heavy and sluggish and wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, but the child spirit was right. She needed help. So with great difficulty and pain, Mali stood, bracing herself against the wall behind her. The fire in her chest blazed with every breath she took, her lungs worked like bellows in a blacksmiths forge to keep her breathing.

Pain was becoming quite a nice friend. It had made its home in her chest, head, legs, arms and feet. Mali hated this, hated the burning and the aching. She had no idea how to ease it and no-one to tell her how. The first step she took forward made her gasp and clench her teeth, but she kept going.

It was a siren song of pain and she was the sailor, soon she would succumb to it and drown every thought and feeling in its deep, dark depths. When she actually did make it to the front of the cabin, she was greeted by... well nothing really. The space was empty and Mali saw no-one walking.

_Where to go... the girl did say the wolf would help me, but lets face it. I would rather not. Maybe it would be a good idea to seek him out, but how to explain her situation. Who was she? Where did she come from?_

Much to her displeasure, Malika didn't have an extensive knowledge of the world of Thedas. Sure she played all the games and had all the books to go along with it, but getting another worlds history memorized like her own was more difficult than she thought. If she really tried she could have the knowledge she needed, but she could barely remeber her own countries history. Mali loved learning things, but only if it interested her. Not to say she didn't find Thedas interesting, it was more a matter of time and effort that she didn't have. She was always devoting her time to her school work and family, what she had of it at least. Mali could always say she lived here. In Haven her whole life, but the original townsfolk would disagree and the fact she couldn't remember its history was a big no, no as well.

She was at a loss and was stuck on what to do. But the pain in her sides was too great to ignore. Malika needed to make a choice and fast.

 

But the Fates had always had a cruel way of toying with her and as she was straightening, footsteps scuffed along the stone steps and her head jerked up, causing pain to flare up behind her eyes and a dull ache started around her temple.

A bald head popped into view, followed by black hair and flashing armor. Her head pounded against her alreadt aching chest and Malika pressed herself into the shadows of the cabin, sending a silent prayer up to whoever listened. Voices drifted to her, one was cool and articulated, the other was husky, with what she could only guess was a Nevarran accent. But what shocked Mali most was that she could _understand_ them. She didn't completly register the words until they were almost upon her. Mali found that internally screaming at your heart to slow down didn't work and so pressed herself tight against the cold, rough cabin, careful to not make a sound.

"How long until she wakes?" Cassandra sounded impatient, but Mali couldn't see her face. She only assumed they were speaking of her Herald.

"A few days at most. The magic from the Mark wore her down and she needs time to recover." Gentle, soothing.

"How long do you plan on staying in Haven? ." Clipped, but not quite accusing.

"As long as I am needed, Seeker. I will offer whatever aid I can to help your cause."

_Yeah, the cause **you** technically started. Bad wolf!_

"Your help is appreciated, but do not mistake my courtesy for acceptance. I do not entirely trust you, Solas." Her voice was hard, and Mali really wished she was never on the receiving end of it.

"And why should you? An elvhen apostate who offers their aid freely can only ever be up to something, but I assure you. I wish only to help." Cool, collected.

_You only want to try to clean up the mess you made._

Cassandra did not respond, but instead walked away and soon disappeared from sight. She heard the cabin door swinging open and then was closed with a soft thump. After a few minutes passed and her heart stopped thumping did she move.

Malika had a small plan in mind. Go to Adans cabin, try to find a healing potion, and drink it. Simple really, only she had no idea what her injuries were or how much the potions actually would help her. Always worth a shot though. So she trudged slowly through the thin snow, shivering and shaking.

When she actually did reach the door, the pain and fatigue she felt was almost enough to make her collapse, but that would do nobody any good, especially her. Mali pushed the door, hesitantly, afraid it would creak and alert anyone inside to her presence. Luckily Adan must have been off tending to the wounded soldiers, for not a soul occupied the space. The same foul and sweet scent hit her again, yet she did not gag this time. As quickly and quitely as she could, Malika scoured the entire cabin for the red liquid filled, glass bottles.

It seemed an eternity had passed before she actually found something that slightly resembled the in-game health potions. Though, the liquid inside these bottles was a much more dull red the she was used to. Mali uncorked it and lifted it to her nose. A sweet scent drifted up to her and she sighed, then she threw her head back and drank.

First, never drink unknown substances from a foreign bottle, in a foreign world. Secondly, if you do actually decide to do this. Drink slowly and under no circumstances chug the entire bottle in one go. Third, the taste that hit her made Mali wish she'd stayed behind the cabin.

It was bitter, so very bitter. Not the sour candy type either, oh no. This was the 'I decided to chew grass when I was five and see how it tasted.' Let me spare you, it was **not** a good taste. Mali gagged, dropping the bottle and doubling over to try to quell the nausea that built in her stomach. Saliva built in her mouth and she swallowed, regretting it as more of the bitter taste made its way to her already queasy stomach. After a few minutes the bitterness went away and a sweet, savory taste hit her tastebuds. The feeling that ran through her body was exhilarating, it felt like fire slowly licking its way from the pit of her stomach outward. Trailing along her arms and down her legs all the way down to her fingers and toes. When it reached the top of her head, Mali gasped and straightened.

No pain flared up in her chest, her ribs didn't ache, her muscles didn't scream at her, but best of all, her headache was gone. Malikas fingers shook as she ran them along her body, down her chest and over her stomach, legs and then her arms. She winced when she brushed bruises. It was a possibility that the effects were temporary and all the pain from before would come rushing back in time. Her shoulders sagged and she shook her head, wishing she knew how they worked, what they healed and how long the potions effects lasted. Malika knew she wasn't out of danger. If they proved to be temporary then she _needed_ a healer. But that provoked the questions of who she was, where she came from, how she got here. Questions she had no answers to.

Longing washed over her and in that moment she wished vehemently for actual doctors, not ones who'd sooner give her an infection than heal her correctly. Mali huffed a sigh, straighening, and turned. She needed an escape, needed out of the bitter smelling cabin, needed a break from questions her mind had no answer to. She faced the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Someone stood, holding the door open with one arm, staring at her, watching. A heavy weight settled into her limbs and her breaths came faster.

The fading sun illuminated them in such a way she couldn't make out who they were. She had no idea how long they'd been there or how much they'd seen. She judged it to be a male, tall and lean, with an almost barrel chest, thin waist and long legs. His eyes were pinpricks on her skin, taking in the filth, the clothes, the broken bottle at her bare feet. She wanted out, out, out, _out_. The walls felt like they were closing in, she needed through that door.

What would they do to her? Torture her? Would they think her a spy? Or would they just lock her in a cell to rot.

_Oh yes this is helping my panic, good job me... You thought it first... Shut up._

Half-crouched, Mali edged backward, careful not to let her bare feet scrape against the broken glass. She didn't want to know what they would do, but so many possibilities came to mind Malika was almost overwhelmed.

The man took a hesitant step forward and she tensed, muscles coiled tight. When he took another step forward, this time not so hesitant, she bolted for the door. He had left it wide open with the second step he took and Mali flew past him, sparing a glance behind her as she reached the stone steps.

He had turned, now directly in the doorway, and stood watching her. Not trying to stop her. Malikas eyes widened, stones bit into the soles of her feet and she ignored them, turned around and made a bee-line for Haven's great doors.

She recognized him, would have anywhere.

He had pointed ears and a jawbone necklace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Listen and understand"
> 
> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
> I'm not good at dialogue because I really don't know what the characters would actually say but I'm going to try my best and hopefully it comes out good??  
> If you guys have any tips on writing dialogue they would be greatly appreciated!  
> And I've decided to off the Thedas language as Latin and have my little Mali understand it and its just easier for me to know what they're saying and easier for you guys so you aren't left wondering what the heck they are talking about in the middle of a chapter so yay! And if you see any mistakes please let me know so that I may fix them.


End file.
